nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Ni Hao Again, Kai-Lan episodes
Here are the episodes for Ni Hao Again, Kai-Lan (release TBD): SEASON 1 #'Dim Sum, Lose Some' - YeYe teaches Kai-Lan and her friends how to make dim sum. #'The Lulu Above and the Rintoo Below' - Rintoo wants to fly in the air like Lulu. #'It's the Natural Thing to Do' - Kai-Lan and YeYe go on a trip to a new safari park… only to find that Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho and Lulu are slated to be the new animals on display! #'High But Not Dry' - Kai-Lan has to wear diapers because she wets her bed. #'Standby… Lights! Camera! Kai-Lan! '- After attending a Hong Kong film festival, Kai-Lan decides to make her own movie. #'Travels with My Ants' - The Ants are curious about what's on the other side of their village. #'Kai-Lan Goes Underground' - One day while cleaning house, YeYe happens upon a hole in the living room floor under the tatami. But, for Kai-Lan and her friends, this is no ordinary hole when they learn YeYe is missing! #'All Expenses Made' - Hoho is faced with a dilemma when he has to choose between friends to take along on a week's stay at a swanky village resort. #'The Way of the Sky-Rhi' - A secular cult targets Lulu because of the balloon on her horn. #'Taxi-Turvy' - Stompy runs a taxicab service--as the taxicab himself! #'Life Ain't No Buffet' - A Chinese buffet is made in Kai-Lan's honor. #'Pass Me By' - Tolee is holding a grudge against Hoho for no apparent reason. #'Age Before Beauty' - YeYe finds a youth elixir. #'What's Your Pleasure?' - A shifty fortuneteller sets up shop outside Kai-Lan's house. #'Vinyl Jeopardy' - Kai-Lan starts a record collection. #'Rags to Itches' - Kai-Lan's clothes make her itch all over. #'Pour on the Sugar' - Child abuse is sweeping Lau-Tsao-Fun Village, and it's up to Kai-Lan and YeYe to help stop it. #'Ship A'Hoy Tolee' - Tolee finds a treasure map under his bed. #'I'm A Little Bit Gentry' - Hoho is an heir to his great-great-grandma's fortune. #'It's Been Ice Knowin' Ya' - Rintoo takes up peewee hockey as a sport. SEASON 2 #'The Twilight Bone' - A dinosaur bone in Kai-Lan's toy box holds a nasty secret within... #'Wassail While You Work' - During a tea party at Lulu's house, Lulu suddenly runs out of tea. So her friends pitch in with other ideas for a beverage. #'On the Ropes' - Kai-Lan can't wait to try out her new jump rope. #'Better Safe Than Starry' - Mr. Moon and Mr. Sun are about to be part of a solar eclipse. #'Pastries of Plenty' - Mr. Fluffy is on a binge--he can't stop eating whatever he bakes. #'Bonsai Banzai' - Kai-Lan and her friends help out in YeYe's rock garden--in their own way. #'Tell No Tales' - A rumor is spreading that Tolee has a secret friend. #'Gee Wiz' - Rintoo is skeptic about an upcoming magic show… until he learns that magic is everywhere! #'A Little Virtuoso' - Today's the day of the annual Village World Music Festival, but a music-hating gang from far away has other ideas. #'Prima Floozy' - Lau-Tsao-Fun Village becomes the target of famous cartoon hooker Lena Hyena (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, voiced by June Foray), who is DESPERATE for someone to love! #'Rain Before Seven, Fine By Eleven' - A big storm is coming, and Kai-Lan and her friends have to be prepared. #'A Daily in the Life' - Hoho decides to write his own newspaper. #'Hitting Below the Sash' - Kai-Lan's favorite sash is missing--and she suspects Rintoo stole it. #'The Taoist Ginseng Massacre' - It's ginseng season in Lau-Tsao-Fun Village… but this year's crop comes with a price. #'All That Splinters' - Stompy has a stubborn splinter in his back foot. #'I Dream of Tolee' - Tolee has the same nightmare 3 weeks in a row. #'Up, Up and Awry' - A game of Twirly Whirly Flyers gets out of hand when Kai-Lan's flyer takes off--taking HERSELF with it! #'Ant-e Up '- Bubu starts a popcorn stand, on which the other ants try to capitalize upon. #'Chances Ain't' - Hoho tries to enter a banana-eating contest. #'1-800-Disconnect' - Kai-Lan becomes the victim of a series of prank phone calls. SEASON 3 #'Wild Tiles - '''Rintoo challenges Kai-Lan to a winner-take-all game of mahjong. #'King of… Kings?' - San San begins to become uncertain about being the leader of Ant City. #'A League of Her Own''' - Kai-Lan dreams she's a superhero. #'The Grilling Question' - Lau-Tsao-Fun Village's new diner is the site of Kai-Lan's birthday… but is there enough room- and food- for her guests? #'Don't Stand Still for the Present' - It's Grandparents' Day, and Kai-Lan wants to get YeYe a magic cookie jar for her gift. #'Feng-Shui Fracas' - Bad luck strikes twice for Kai-Lan and YeYe. #'Where The Boys Were' - Guess who won't be a guest at Kai-Lan's house again after this sleepover? #'I Know Why No Sino' - A certain European boy is visiting Lau-Tsao-Fun Village with his family… but he's afraid of Kai-Lan. #'Just Waiting On A Friend' - Kai-Lan can't find anyone to play with, so she turns detective to find out where her friends had been. #'Malice in Wonderland' - While writing a thank-you note, Kai-Lan falls asleep… and finds herself in a magical land far from home! #'Snap Judgment' - Kai-Lan's friends get bitten by the photography bug--so much that they end up becoming her paparazzi. #'Drop Dead Red' - Kai-Lan visits Tiananmen Square. #'Unfortunate Cookies' - Tolee wants to make fortune cookies, but there's one ingredient missing… #'Full-Tilt Tiger' - Rintoo accidentally trips on his tail. #'Peke Performance' - Something in town is NOT making Kai-Lan's heart super happy… #'Need I Sway More?' - Hoho has trouble calming down because of his tail. #'Blown Derrick' - Kai-Lan strikes oil. #'A Tiger of Cosmic Proportions' - Rintoo wants to be an astronaut. #'Up the Wrong Tree' - When YeYe plans to make "Ants Climbing Up A Tree" for dinner one night--he doesn't realize he's using the wrong ants... #'Tilting at Wealth Mills' - Hoho finds a ¥100 (100 yuan) bill, but doesn't know what to do with it. SEASON 4 #'Formula Zero' - Kai-Lan's first visit to the auto raceway is one she and her friends will never forget! #'Howlin' Xiaolin' - Fighting never solves anything… unless Kai-Lan learns the right moves. #'Whose Grouse Are You?' - A baby bird takes a shine to Lulu, but Lulu is worried about it getting too close to her balloon… #'Ballin' It Big-Time' - YeYe loses his winning lottery ticket. #'Plant Feud' - Tolee is allergic to a patch of flowers Kai-Lan planted. #'Nobody Knows You When You're Down and Out' - A hobo takes up residence in Kai-Lan and YeYe's house. #'Champion at the Bit' - Kai-Lan and her friends go on the TV game show, "Game for a Game", but the cast--host Willy Wohnte (Harry Shearer, The Simpsons), his announcer sidekick Hugh Jass (Don Pardo, Saturday Night Live), and even Willy's lovely assistant Pauline Strings (Victoria Jackson, Saturday Night Live)--doesn't play fair. #'Mei Mei, This Isn't Your Life' - Mei Mei is overwhelmed at her family reunion. #'Hard Hat Hoho' - Hoho's building-set city becomes the talk of the town. #'Making Up is Hard to Do' - Rintoo learns to use his imagination. #'When Chinese Eyes Are Smiling' - Kai-Lan has a toothache. #'Going, But Not Forgotten' - Tolee is dejected when he's not invited to a party. #'Darkly Dawns the Dragon' - Mr. Dragon ends up missing during a light and sound show. #'X Marks the Sport' - The X-Games are coming to town, but Kai-Lan's not sure about her spot in the BMX competition. #'Fashion for Compliments' - At the town fashion show, lifestyle critic Yu Ruan (Gilbert Gottfried) doesn't have anything nice to say about this year's fashions, so it's up to Kai-Lan and her friends to show him a thing or two. #'Cruise Out-of-Control' - Kai-Lan goes on a pleasure cruise. #'Words to Live By' - Rintoo overhears YeYe cursing, and tries it on everyone he meets. #'Advance and Be Scandalized' - Hoho is subject to a blackmail call. #'Ritz of Laughter' - Kai-Lan and her friends have a dinner date with the famous playboy, Hai Lai-Fu (Dutch pop star Taco Ockerse). #'We're On the Inland Trail' - Tolee gets separated from his friends on a nature hike. SEASON 5 #'Happy Rails to You' - Kai-Lan and her friends build a giant model railroad-and-town in the backyard. #'More Than Awards Can Say' - A new awards show in town proves Hoho that everyone is good at something. #'No Free Parking' - When her favorite park is about to be taken over by a greedy CEO, Kai-Lan starts a rally to save it. #'What're You Lookin' At, Tiger?' - Rintoo thinks he's being spied on. #'Never Say Neither Again' - Lau-Tsao-Fun Village's census comes up one participant short. #'Yan Can't Cook' - Special guest star TV chef Martin Yan, arrives in town to study YeYe's cooking habits. #'A Simple Twist of Fête' - At the annual village carnival, a crooked barker tries to cheat Tolee out of his money. #'The Long Absinthe' - YeYe's dumplings taste funny after someone sneaks some absinthe in the filling. #'Auld Lang Gone' - It isn't a Chinese New Year without lei-see, or "lucky money"--especially when Kai-Lan loses track of hers. #'Somewhere You're Playing' - The community builders in Lau-Tsao-Fun Village aren't as big as they used to be. #'Honey, I Brewed Up the Kid' - Somebody spikes Kai-Lan's morning jook with coffee beans… and she starts feeling jittery. #'You Don't Need A Reason' - Tolee begins to develop a guilty conscience. #'Hula Oops!' - One of the Hula Ducks is having a hard time coming up with ideas for a new hula. #'Picture Rages' - An embarrassing picture of Kai-Lan appears on the Internet. #'Sock-A-Bye, Baby' - Kai-Lan's baby cousin picks a fight with YeYe. #'The Tragically Hep' - Lau-Tsao-Fun Village runs afoul of a band of hippies. #'Gamble Scramble' - A gambling ring targets Kai-Lan and her friends, and forces them to play the games they normally play... for money. #'Suddenly, Everything Went Fuzzy' - Mr. Sun's "sun fuzzies" usually tickle, except for one day when they make Kai-Lan dizzy. #'Not Without My Trinkets' - Kai-Lan's heart box gets switched with another. #'Up the Down Sterilizer' - It's almost impossible for Rintoo to keep clean, but not if Hoho and Kai-Lan can help it… SEASON 6 #'Every Picture Tells Your Story' - Kai-Lan happens upon an old family album. #'Step in Time' - Kai-Lan teaches YeYe a new dance, but he can't keep up. #'The Next Dimension of Clown' - Kai-Lan and her friends join the circus. #'That's Spreading It On Thick' - Tolee learns it's best not to exaggerate. #'Sitter Sledge' - Kai-Lan gets a babysitter that's more trouble than she's even worth. #'Ballad for a Fiend' - A past acquaintance of YeYe's that he had a falling out with comes back to town. #'To Leach His Own' - Special guest star Robin Leach wants in on Kai-Lan's lifestyle. #'Invitation to the Dense' - The Ants learn a new camouflaging trick. #'I'm My Own YeYe' - YeYe shows Kai-Lan his family tree. #'Commit to Be Split' - Lulu's grandparents are divorcing. #'Portrait of the Artist as a Young Chow' - Kai-Lan mistakes a picture she drew of her friends for someone else's. #'We Maim to Please' - Rintoo and Hoho compete to see who can do the most good. #'Tales of a Nursery-School Nothing' - "Writer's block" takes on a new meaning as Tolee writes a story--and ends up caught in it! #'Don't Joke Me!' - Tolee plays a mean prank on Lulu. #'The Shopper Image' - A trip to the supermarket turns chaotic as Kai-Lan becomes the millionth customer! #'It's A Living' - Kai-Lan wonders what her friends' parents do all day. #'The Hand That Rocks the Table' - Hoho's idol, DJ Slam-A-Jama Simian, visits town. #'I Never Promised You A Contra' - Tolee has to stop his family from fighting amongst themselves. #'Open Seasoning' - Kai-Lan grows a garlic tree in her room. #'It Hits The Fans' - Rintoo discovers the downsides of hero worship--the hard way. SEASON 7 #'Evergreen with Envy' - Kai-Lan becomes attached to playing on a humongous pine tree out back. #'My Pin Pals' - YeYe signs up for bowling lessons. #'Horn of Hard Art' - Lulu feels she isn't much of a rhino as she used to be. #'Aw, Suey!' - Everyone becomes addicted to Rintoo's new chop suey burgers. #'A Chow Mein Western' - An Old West town attraction catches Kai-Lan's eye. #'Free-Eats Fighter' - Mr. Fluffy vies to match wits with his longtime rival, Chun-Pei Klotz (Alice Dinnean, Sesame Street/The Muppets), at a cook-off competition. #'Sorry, Our Records Show You're Dead' - Convinced a relative of his is still alive, Wong-Dic sets out on a search for her. #'Closet Encounters of the Third Kind' - Kai-Lan doesn't have a thing to wear. #'Air on a 'P' String' - Mr. Sun accidentally hits a sour note on his p'i-p'a. #'San Sung 'Bu - San San teaches Bubu everything his mom taught him. #'Mixed-Media Mayhem' - Hoho knows lots of ways he can make art. #'Poetry in Commotion' - Harkening back to his performance in "Tolee's Rhyme Time", Tolee decides to come up with newer words to his poem. #'Rainbow Blight' - YeYe gives Kai-Lan a prism that ends up shining too brightly. #'No Use Like A New Use' - Rintoo finds other uses for the trash he normally throws out. #'Do I Hear A Schmaltz?' - "Super happy" takes on a whole new meaning when Kai-Lan tries to cheer up a friendless musician. #'Daughters Without Borders' - It's true there are friends in high places… or so Kai-Lan finds out. #'Sweetness and Plight' - During a week-long visit, Kai-Lan's great aunt, Gu Nai Nai is hounded by a seductive swindler. #'All Grass and a Yard Wide' - Kai-Lan and her friends have their own patch in YeYe's garden… but what about YeYe? #'Betwixt the Between' - Lately, Kai-Lan's been finding herself caught in the middle of everything. #'The Strife Aquatic' - Remember when Rintoo was playing too rough at the water park? Well, it looks like the tables have turned on him… SEASON 8 #'Skywalk to the Stars' - After thinking she saw a UFO, Kai-Lan buys herself a telescope and star chart--just to be sure. #'Who Will Cry for the Golden Bowl?' - Kai-Lan tries her hand at pottery to make YeYe a new bowl when his breaks. #'Moon Over My Auntie' - Gu Nai Nai has nightmares about Kai-Lan and her friends. #'Tranny 9-1-1' - Rintoo introduces Kai-Lan and her friends to Man Wu-Man (Alex Borstein,Family Guy;'' MADtv''), a misunderstood bisexual rabbit. #'Half-Forgotten Doldrums' - Tolee doesn't remember one time when he thought he felt unloved. #'This Old Louse' - Rintoo discovers that his house has termites. #'Why Can't I Be You?' - Kai-Lan meets another girl who looks remarkably like her. #'Shanghai-nigans' - Tolee and Lulu become engrossed in reading about the early history of Shanghai. #'Sightseeing is Believing' - Kai-Lan suggests she and her friends go on a summer road trip. #'Consider Me Grown' - Hoho has a growth spurt. #'Dragon Boat Z' - Rintoo thinks the dragon boats need a new look for the race. #'Sweets for the Sweet' - Kai-Lan bakes a penny-candy cake. #'Tinkered Toys' - Tolee and Rintoo inherit some of their parents' old toys. #'The Manchurian's Captive Eight' - An ousted ex-Chinese torturer, Hung Far-Low (John DiMaggio), grows so jealous of Kai-Lan and her friends--he proceeds to "have some real fun" with them. #'Sealed With A Smooch' - Wong-Dic holds his first Valentine's Day party. #'Truant or Consequences' - Truant officer Jack Wednesday (Gregg Berger) is sent to hunt down Kai-Lan and send her to a faraway school. #'Oath to a Roar' - One day, the "Tiger Tiger Roar" handshake that Kai-Lan and Rintoo usually do goes horribly wrong. #'Gum Affinity' - When chewing her gum, Kai-Lan blows too big a bubble and envelopes all her friends in it! #'Post Haste' - Howard the Mail Owl's usual route takes him down a different path when he is asked to deliver a mysterious package. #'Disguise the Limit' - A dress-up trunk becomes the center of attention during another of Lulu's playdates. SEASON 9 #'If The Fez Fits' - Rintoo, Tolee and Hoho decide to become Shriners for a day. #'Visit to a Small-Plush Net' - Kai-Lan's soft toys come to life for the heck of it! #'ABC, Proud as a Peacock' - During the National Children's Day celebrations, Lulu learns how to do the Peacock Dance. (NOTE: ABC = American-Born Chinese) #'Double Derp' - Kai-Lan and her friends go out for ice cream. #'Lost and Newfound' - YeYe can't find his glasses, so he enlists Tolee's help. #'Falcon Punch!' - Kai-Lan takes up falconry as a hobby. #'Much Ado About Nabbing' - Lulu and Rintoo are caught by a stool pigeon. #'I Can't Believe It's Not Putter' - The Ants try their hand at miniature golf. #'Eleventh Erhu' - Mr. Moon learns to play the erhu for Chinese New Year. #'Bat and the Beanstalk' - Red bean paste is nothing new to Wong-Dic's tastes… until one day when a vine grows out of his bowl. #'Don't Disturb This Groove' - Kai-Lan gets a "music machine" in the mail, but can't put it together without any directions. #'One-Monk Band' - Hoho decides to start a rock band to coincide with his DJ'ing skills. #'My Kingdom for His Pagoda' - Tolee builds a pagoda just right for Pandy. #'Aptitude Adjustment' - YeYe takes an almost-impossible aptitude test. #'The Spy Wore Hair Flowers' - Kai-Lan is recruited by a spy agency to go after a double agent-turned-criminal mastermind, Scoundrel-Isn't (Kel Mitchell, Kenan and Kel). #'I Have Always Wanted A Habanero Just Like You' - The town's pepper patch is being raided. #'Gonna Buy Now' - Kai-Lan and her friends learn what it's like to be a consumer. #'Whither Shall I Furlough?' - Tolee helps plan for a family vacation. #'Focus on the Fallacy' - Lulu has a cow about saying the wrong thing at the wrong times. #'The Gauntlet Stranger' - Hoho overcomes his fear of the carnival's new fun house. SEASON 10 #'On the Go, Go, Go' - Kai-Lan and her friends learn there are lots of ways to travel. #'Take Me Down to Chinatown' - Rintoo gets abducted by a Chinese Triad. #'A Couple Hidings' - Lulu goes undercover to try to get to know a mysterious friend who keeps running away when Kai-Lan and her friends see her. #'Tales of the Mill Town Guardhouse' - A nearby mill from which Mr. Fluffy gets his flour from is under government surveillance, and he and Mei Mei go to investigate. #'Home-Brewed Homeboy' - Tolee accidentally falls into a vat of YeYe's home-brewed oolong tea. #'Failed Safe' - Kai-Lan finds an iron safe and wonders what could be inside. #'The Official Delight' - Everyone makes a list of their favorite things and switches them among each other to get a glimpse of what their life is like. #'Pounding of Pure' - Hoho learns how to deal with a bully. #'Grounds for Calamity' - The Ants attempt to build the perfect anthill. #'A Wiener Is You' - Lulu starts a sausage shop. #'Emergency Is As Emergency Does' - Kai-Lan becomes YeYe's nurse when he comes down with the Moo-Shu flu. #'A Hard Day's Net' - The Hula Ducks accidentally get trapped by the Ants. #'Numbers Please' - A mathematician, I Kue-Jung (Joel Bryant), enlists Rintoo's help in coming up with a new theorem, involving a random number generator. #'Around the I-76 in 80 Hours' - Kai-Lan's house is in the way of construction of a planned highway. #'Grin and Brrrr It' - Lau-Tsao-Fun Village experiences its first cold snap. #'Have Yourself A Bloomin' Spring' - Kai-Lan and her friends help world-renowned gardener Petunia Perennia (Chelsea Lagos, As The World Turns) plant a "rainbow" for spring. #'Chew On That!' - Tolee referees a taffy pull. #'Slow Go, Gadget' - YeYe outfits all his clothes with all the latest gadgets. #'Monkeying With Time' - Hoho makes a yard clock. #'What's The Good Word?' - Stompy writes to an advice column. SEASON 11 #'Calm Before the Barnstorm' - Kai-Lan wants to learn how to fly an airplane. #'Don't Talk to Rangers' - A visit to the Wah Hu Islands National Park isn't smooth sailing for Kai-Lan and her friends, thanks in part to a pair of overachieving park rangers, Fao Lia-Ju (Neil Patrick Harris, How I Met Your Mother; Doogie Howser, M.D.) and Bun Ga-Lo (Kevin Shinick, MAD). #'My Back Pages' - There's a new mail-order catalog that's taking Lau-Tsao-Fun Village by storm: "The In-Stock" ("The one for all… with all for you!"). #'Reckoning Crew' - A British pollster, Margie Novera (Carole Boyd, Postman Pat), finds a flaw in her latest survey when she can't recognize Lulu's house. #'Adding Cholesterol to the Fire': Rintoo and Tolee become a couple of Sherlocks on the trail of the missing link in Hoho's recipe for banana bagels. #'No Assembly Required' - Kai-Lan gets recruited to work in a toy factory- against her will. #'Rintoo and the Talking Bedchamber' - Contrary to popular belief, there _are_ monsters under Rintoo's bed. #'The Wordsmith, A Mighty Man Was He' - A lost Scrabble dictionary turns up on YeYe's bookshelf. #'Open Wharf-fare' - Hoho accidentally upends a shipment of dry goods. #'Rarity Begins At Home' - Some of Kai-Lan's toys appear to be bootlegs. #'That Might Puzzle You' - The local puzzlemaster, Tom Wordsworth (Hari Sreenivasan, PBS NewsHour), holds a contest to see who can make the hardest puzzle. #'Love Divided By Zero/No Limit' - YeYe and Kai-Lan try to spend some quality time. #'Fairly Condimental' - Rintoo puts a little too much sriracha hot sauce on his dan dan noodles. #'Roundhouse Rintoo' - Rintoo has dizzy spells. #'All the Right Tools' - Wong-Dic has fun with an old toolbox in YeYe's shed. #'Carry Away, Sergeant' - Retired foreign major Winifred "Whinny" Smack, O.B.E. (George Rose) arrives in town to share some old Army stories. #'Inka Dinka Debt' - YeYe's checks get denied by a racist bank teller. #'A Breezy Knock' - They say an ill wind blows nobody good… not even Tolee when his house gets all drafty. #'Give Pizza A Chance' - Kai-Lan, with the help of local Italian chef Lorenzo Lolita (John Leguizamo), holds a pizza party. #'Oh, Had I A Fancy Thread' - Lulu tears her best kimono. SEASON 12 #'T-Ball Or Not T-Ball' - Kai-Lan's tee-ball game needs more players. #'An Ounce of Invention' - China gave us lots of new inventions throughout history, and Kai-Lan and her friends know a way to put them all together. #'Flap Flop' - Wong-Dic sprains his right wing playing Acapulco Cliff Diver. #'Has Anybody Cinema Festival?' - Kai-Lan finds a reel of home movies. #'Vacation at Mugzykill's' - Hoho meets his pen pal's relatives in Singapore. #'Galactic Tactics' - Based on an experience at a "Cosmo Trip" convention, Kai-Lan and her friends explore outer space. #'It's A Challenge' - What happens when you find the trouble with everything? That's what Rintoo wants to know… #'Did You Ever See A Dream Watching?' - Everybody in Lau-Tsao-Fun Village is having the same dream Kai-Lan's having. #'Stand and Can't Deliver' - Howard the Mail Owl forms an army to help get rid of a thief that apparently is robbing his mailbag. #'Alone… In Rubbish Company' - Hoho falls into a big junk pile and gets stuck. #'I'm In A Peppery Mood' - When he learns that Cheyenne pepper makes food taste even stronger, YeYe sets out to find some. #'The Super-Happy Overture' - A new open-air symphony orchestra starts up in town. #'Home and Awake' - Tolee turns his treehouse into a hotel with all the trimmings. #'Customers Not Wanted' - After a visit to the Salon Marcel barbershop and manicurist, Wong-Dic prefers his old look best. #'Let Them Cheat Cake' - War is declared over Mr. Fluffy's last batch of cherry-cordial cupcakes. #'Biome Sweet Biome' - A lost yak turns up in town looking for the mountains. #'The Fifth Masquerade' - Lulu can't get her clown mask to fit upon her balloon. #'Leave No Trace Unpolished' - Rintoo engages in a little spring cleaning. #'Nip and Turk' - Wong-Dic and Hoho rescue a baby turkey. #'Spook for Yourself' - A film about a haunted house leads Kai-Lan and her friends on a search for whatever could be supernatural. SEASON 13 #'Twinkle Twinkle Little Rat' - The peeking mice get in a fight on which of them is the best. #'Backwards 'Round the Color Wheel' - Kai-Lan gets bubbles that blow in many different colors. #'Dormitory Story' - There's another slumber party, but this time Lulu gets to host. #'The Yolk's Over' - Tolee gets a job at the Korney-Maisie Egg Farm… until he discovers what they REALLY do to the hens! #'A Sticky End' - Hoho fills an order for 5000 caramel nougats. #'I Love A Mystery Box' - Gu Nai Nai makes Rintoo a special surprise he can't figure out. #'Amble Dexterity' - The Ants go on strike when San San can't find anyone willing enough to help with the crops. #'Positively No Shafting Allowed' - Mei Mei learns how to practice abstinence. #'Owie Ka-Zowie' - Tolee wakes up grouchy, stubbing his toe in the process. #'Wetter Than Some' - Wong-Dic accidentally leaves his bathtub running and floods every home. #'Mystery of the Missing Autodrive' - Rintoo's new race car has a faulty brake. #'Once Upon A Putty' - Kai-Lan gets spackle all over herself when she tries to whitewash her room. #'Tie-Dye, My Darling' - Lulu dyes all but one of YeYe's shirts. #'Tropical Plights' - Tolee builds a terrarium. #'Good, Unclean Fun' - Kai-Lan doesn't feel she has enough toys to play with at bathtime. #'Better Athlete Than Never' - A retired coach, Wei-Tu Go (Detroit TV sportscaster Eli Zaret), invites Kai-Lan and her friends to his sports preserve to help him find the perfect sport to take up. #'Kahuna Cahoots' - The boys enter a surfing competition. #'Quack Up The Volume' - The Hula Ducks are causing a disturbance late at night. #'Hi-Fi Hijack' - Rintoo experiments with digital audio. #'Cents and Sensibility' - YeYe needs help with his coin collection. SEASON 14 #'Summit These Days' - Kai-Lan enrolls in a country club, but owner and millionaire hobby enthusiast Mortimer Cary-D'way (Sir Michael Hordern), hates guests. #'Again, Against The Rules' - A new, yet confusing, fad arrives in town: the Upzey Outzey Inzey Downzey Game! #'Gone Cocoa-Nutty' - Lulu is in the market for "chocolate iced nuts". #'One-Off Tolee-thon' - Tolee hosts a telethon for a disease that is currently spreading among his koala brethren. #'Z's and Resist' - When Kai-Lan can't sleep, all hope lies within a long, painstaking cure. #'Oh Frappé Day!' - Rintoo has a bad dream: he can't find any milkshakes. #'Radio Not, Here I Come' - Kai-Lan auditions at K-JHU 96.5 FM for the morning-drive DJ spot. Trouble is, Li-Pu Sao Biu-Tze (Mike Speller, Welcome Freshmen), the new program director, wants the spot too. #'Sea Me Beautiful' - One day at the beach, Kai-Lan and Hoho find an unusually-shaped conch shell, which causes them to get curious about ocean life. #'Metro-Numb' - Kai-Lan and her friends ride the subway. #'The Hedged Tremor' - An earthquake interrupts a quiet afternoon at the Chow household. #'Greetings, Gator' - Rintoo has an alligator for a pet. #'Dealer's Choice Entree' - Kai-Lan and YeYe hold a bridge-and-dinner party, complete with snacks. #'Starting Off On A Blue Note' - When the Blue Jay Babies, Kai-Lan's favorite rock band, comes to town, she elects to be their roadie at their next gig. #'Parts of the Whole '- Hoho experiments with simple machines. #'Slowing Brains and Growing Pains' - Kai-Lan discovers one of her long-lost family members has autism. #'Quilt As You Go' - Hoho rounds up friends and family to make a "100-wish quilt". #'Variations On A Theme Park' - The ladybugs try to make themselves taller to ride their new ride. #'Swizzle Stickup' - Wong-Dic makes a new kind of soda. #'Hand Over Water' - Lao-Tsu-Fun Village is having a heatwave. #'Anytime Anyway' - Kai-Lan and her friends make their own version of the Chinese zodiac calendar. SEASON 15 #'Faces Go Places' - Mei Mei makes a scrapbook. #'Nine Days' Thunder' - Kai-Lan trains for a marathon. #'Lost My Marbles' - Hoho learns how to play Chinese checkers. #'The Golden Scene' - After learning of a deposit nearby, Kai-Lan and the Ants mine for gold. #'Sound of the City' - Lau-Tsao-Fun Village is granted statehood--but not for long! #'Those Were the Plays' - Two playwrights, Dou Ra-Mah (Ken Barrie, Postman Pat) and Ko Mei-Dee (John Alderton, Fireman Sam), decide to write a play based on a typical day in Kai-Lan's life. #'Young and Dangerous' - Rintoo is mistaken for a troublesome boy on the run from his abusive parents. #'Eight Tales of Super' - Hoho starts a library. #'A Rose Was A Rose Was A Rose' - YeYe enters his roses in the town flower show. #'Eternal Sun-and-Moonshine of the Chow Mind' - Day and night play an important part in everyone's life, and Kai-Lan's is no exception. #'Flight of the Concubine' - Tolee goes hang-gliding. #'All Bronze and No Brains' - Mr. Fluffy decide to bronze one of his ovens in honor of his bakery's 40th anniversary. #'Toxic Toss-Up' - Using their new chemistry set, Rintoo and Hoho invent a "Verdant Physic Flow" formula. #'Spray Anything' - Wong-Dic's deodorant causes a stink around town. #'Gerry-Mandarin' - Kai-Lan runs for public office. #'And In This Corner… Motivation!' - YeYe keeps a gallery of motivational posters in his den. #'Semi-Popular Mechanics' - Lulu gets a moped. #'Hooked on Phoenix' - Kai-Lan goes birdwatching, with her eye on the famous Chinese phoenix. #'I March To A Different Drummer' - Using a Chinese toy drum (like in Kai-Lan's Campout), Tolee learns about accents and beats. #'Stop Your Wayang' - A street opera rehearsal passes through town, which Kai-Lan and her friends think of "a convoy of crybabies" upon first hearing it. SEASON 16 #'The Royal Scoundrel' - The Monkey King doesn't want to give up his throne in exchange for a lackluster life. #'Killer's Romance' - Kai-Lan signs up for the social network, "AllAboutU"--not knowing what to expect, of course. #'Can't Stop the War' - Paranoia gas overpowers the town. #'Zoophile Follies' - Kai-Lan's friends have a pet show. #'Animate This' - Kai-Lan enrolls in an animation correspondence course. #'Bliss Before Scrying' - Hoho is kidnapped by a sadistic witch doctor. #'Addlepated Ant' - Fufu is acting clumsy one day. #'1-2-3, Go! 4-5-6, No!' - When learning his numbers, Tolee wonders why some numbers are lucky and others unlucky. #'Call Out the Reserves!' - Wong-Dic calls together a briefing for ways to "get rid of an unwanted guest". #'Which 'Wich is Which?' - Kai-Lan orders lunch from a neighborhood deli… which apparently plays by its own policy: "If we don't have it, we'll get it!" #'Scale Shot' - Next week is the Mid-Autumn Festival, and Mr. Dragon has some legends of his own he wants to share. #'Juicebox Junkie' - Kai-Lan and YeYe have a picnic. #'The Fastest Scent in the Air' - Hoho gets an air freshener for his home in the banana trees, but can't decide which to get. #'The Fruits of His Labor' - YeYe starts a farmer's market. #'Hostile Maneuvers' - Gu Nai Nai goes to renew her driver's license, not knowing that the local BMV has recently and unexpectedly toughened the driver's test. #'Abattoir: The Last Fair Vendor' - Kai-Lan volunteers at a village auction. #'The Great Brawl of China' - YeYe visits the Forbidden City, but its current owner, Prince Young-Ling (Jodie Resther, Arthur), can't find the keys. #'A Fateful Day, A Better Tomorrow' - Rintoo learns to let bygones be bygones, when faced with a conflict. #'Better Living Through Chemurgy' - One of the snails has a bad reaction to raw vegetables. #'Watch Out, I Byte' - Kai-Lan and her friends have to "beam" into her computer's mainframe, with the help of local computer scientists Chip Cathode (William Daniels, St. Elsewhere; Knight Rider; Boy Meets World) and Webb Server (Richard Moll, Night Court), to stop a hacker who's been getting into all the town's computers. SEASON 17 #'Fishing You Well' - Kai-Lan organizes a fishing trip. #'Tai Chi-Feely' - Gu Nai Nai wants to learn how to do tai chi like YeYe. #'Stay Away From the Boneyard' - Rintoo learns how to make domino chains. #'Cable Not-Yet-Ready' - Kai-Lan and her friends sign up for digital cable. #'Medieval Malfeasance' - A Renaissance fair comes to town. #'Beyond the Bakeshop' - An unannounced bake-off contest strains Mr. Fluffy and Mei Mei's relationship. #'The Daily Duplex' - Kai-Lan adds another level to the top of her house. #'I Will Frighten No More Forever' - Hoho can't understand why his favorite colors from his special-effects makeup kit seem to scare everyone away. #'Perfect Pitch' - Kai-Lan and her friends join a youth soccer league. #'Snack Sneak' - The local Nite-N-Day Mini Mart is having a sale Kai-Lan takes advantage of, but an OCD-obsessed clerk, Stella Payne-Diaz (Marcia Wallace, The Simpsons), and her assistant Ariel (Yeardley Smith, The Simpsons), see this as an opportunity to upstage their customers. #'Speakerposttt' - Rintoo sees his first drive-in movie. #'Guess Who I Ain't?' - A costume party at Tolee's treehouse gets out of hand when Tolee accidentally mixes his costume up with Rintoo's. #'Swatch the Birdie' - Stompy helps with a family photoshoot. #'Disc, Disc' - Trouble abounds at the village's annual "Great Frisbee Fly-In" when one of the judges, Rick O'Shea (Bobcat Goldthwait), unknowingly rigs the competition. #'Live Easy, Sell Hard' - Tolee becomes a door-to-door salesman who uses his profits to buy Mr. Fluffy and Mei Mei a special treat. #'Ad Hock' - The Ants get a job painting billboards. #'Pick A Spot, Any Spot' - Rintoo is excited to go apple-picking with the Ants--that is, if only he could find where his bushel went first… #'Grillaz in the Mist' - Hoho and Wong-Dic have a cookout. #'We Formally Request Your Presents' - While shopping for birthday presents for Gu Nai Nai at Manzano's Department Store, Kai-Lan and her friends run afoul of Fritz Frankly (Alex Nusbaum, Pink Panther and Pals), the suspicious floorwalker, who apparently doesn't believe that "the customer is always right". #'Deride 'Em Cowboy' - Lulu becomes a ranch hand for a day for traveling cowboy Big John Littlejohn (Jim Cummings), who is on the run from robbers who want to "buy" his best horse, Li'l Betsy. SEASON 18 #'Sights, Sounds and Scents' - Lau-Tsao-Fun Village holds its first-ever block party. #'Okay, Your Move' - Kai-Lan helps her new neighbors, the Wu-Tangs, move in. #'Give 'Em The Brush' - An art show in the park takes an unexpected turn when Wong-Dic becomes a painter's subject. #'The Jockey Horror Picture Show' - Kai-Lan has to learn to ride a pony in time for a race at Tumbling Downs. #'Just When It Was Going Swimmingly' - Kai-Lan and her friends visit the aquarium. #'Over and Out, Scout' - Rintoo and Tolee befriend a disadvantaged Boy Scout. #'Ace Backwards' - Kai-Lan decides to take tennis lessons. #'Game Over and Over' - A new arcade opens in town. #'Bend It Like Bu Bu' - While playing soccer, the Ants accidentally score a goal they didn't mean to make. #'Homemaker's Mark' - Kai-Lan stumbles across an old home economics textbook of YeYe's and decides to update it to his needs. #'Straight Off the Leash' - Wong-Dic starts a pet-walking business. #'The Spirit of Now' - Kai-Lan is chosen to take part in the test run of a new invention, "The Tomorrow Clock". #'Bought and Resold' - Various shares of stock arrive in Lulu's mail. #'We Know You're New' - Kai-Lan and her friends become a reception committee for a guest who assumes different identities for almost any occasion. #'CB Jeebies' - Kai-Lan gets a CB radio. #'Don't Pull My Strings' - Tolee visits a puppet studio. #'No Place Like Down Home' - YeYe helps out at Hy Falutin's (Bob West, Barney and Friends) country store. #'Without A Stitch' - Rintoo learns to sew. #'Old Stamping Ground' - Howard the Mail Owl's stamp machine breaks down. #'A Chinatown Christmas' - Some disadvantaged kid unknowingly tries to counterfeit Kai-Lan's "Christmas fund" (you know, money set aside to buy Christmas presents). SEASON 19 #'You're Not Built That Way' - After reading an article about DIY by town builder Bert Brick (Antonio Ballatore, HGTV), YeYe decides to join him and his team, Sid Screw (Vern Yip, HGTV), Harry Hammer (Dan Vickery, HGTV) and Terry Trowel (David Bromstead, HGTV) for his latest project. #'How's Life Back On The Farm?' - Kai-Lan helps an eccentric farmer, Daisy Field (Debra Wilson, MADtv), spruce up her farm for the village's annual homes tour. #'Let's Break A Deal' - Kai-Lan and her friends go to a flea market. #'Hoho's Hoop Dreams' - Hoho goes to Wong-Dic's basketball game and ends up taking another player's place, much to the confusion of his coach Jimbo Ree (Mark DeCarlo, Studs;The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron). #'Follow the Morning Star' - Two astronomers, Star Lyte (Lisa Kudrow, Friends) and Sonny Skye (Paul Brittain, Saturday Night Live) are skeptic about the effects of Mr. Sun's "sun fuzzies". #'Gone Batty in Birdland' - Wong-Dic becomes smitten with a jazz singer, Billie Flopp (Dee Dee Bridgewater, host of JazzSet on NPR), when she arrives in town to give a concert. #'Someone's Been Telling You Stories' - Kai-Lan springs at an opportunity to attend a citywide story hour, hosted by local storyteller Buzz Word (British children's author Michael Rosen). #'Love Correction' - Rintoo enters his cousin Rintina on a dating show. #'We Ain't Family' - A misguided- and alcoholic- social worker, Li-Nong Mhee (Mike Judge, King of the Hill), inadvertently sends Kai-Lan to live with a foster family. #'Stomp' Gap' - Kai-Lan and her friends are playing "Green Light, Red Light", but Stompy doesn't remember the difference between stop and go. #'Knot Good Enough' - Mr. Fluffy learns to make pretzels. #'Gas Who?' - Kai-Lan helps out at a gas station. #'A River Runs Between It' - The peeking mice open a ferry line. #'Countdown to the Invisible Multiverse' - Kai-Lan and her friends visit Macho Mundo, a museum dedicated to everything in and around the world. #'Cut Cap's Balance' - Kai-Lan and her friends attend a local kiddie show hosted by Cap'n Renegade Joe (Arthur Holden, Arthur). #'Doggone It!' - A stray dog causes trouble for everyone in the park. #'Letter Perfect' - Rintoo rescues Howard the Mail Owl's long-awaited check. #'Type Casting' - Wong-Dic solves the case of a typewriter theft. #'My Life in the Rinse Cycle' - When YeYe's washer breaks down, Kai-Lan takes everyone's wash to All-Wet Aldo's Laundromat. #'Fire Down the Hole' - Kai-Lan and her friends form a volunteer fire department. SEASON 20 #'Letting Off Steam' - YeYe builds a sauna bath in the yard, but accidentally locks himself inside when he goes inside to test it. #'Waxy Wednesday' - Kai-Lan makes a wax statue of herself. #'A Sport of Bother' - Tolee attempts to go out for the local rugby team. #'Woodman, Don't Spare That Tree '- Special guest star Roy Underhill (The Woodwright's Shop) pays Kai-Lan and YeYe a visit to help make some new things for their house. #'Genome Phenome' - Lulu wonders if she can be cloned. #'Holding Out For A Hero' - Kai-Lan and YeYe are invited to the opening of the new police station in town. #'All Downhill From Here' - Rintoo learns how to trick ski. #'No Fear of Flying' - Lulu meets her aunt at the airport. #'Baby... Mine??' - A runaway circus bear mistakes Tolee for his little brother. #'Sink or Float?' - Kai-Lan and her friends have their own float in the village's annual Parade of Nations. #'Headline Chasers' - Lulu's paper route takes her to an apartment whose tenants are biased against each other. #'How Not To Be Seen' - A game of hide-and-seek goes awry when Hoho takes refuge in a tight hiding spot. #'Go Forth, Young Ant' - Fu Fu's little sister, Gu Gu, needs help learning how to walk. #'Light Up Somebody Your Own Size' - Rintoo's fur happens to become slightly wedged within some faux fur. #'Fight Another Day' - Tolee can't stop sleepwalking. #'Strummer Celebration' - Kai-Lan studies fingerstyle guitar. #'The Ming-Hze Doubloon' - Hoho is possessed by an Ancient Chinese fairy's magic coin. #'Home Was Never Like This' - A childproofing expert, Winona Wrightwell (Daniela Gaither, MADtv), deems all the houses on Kai-Lan's block unsafe—much to Kai-Lan's dismay. #'Send In The Bloodhound' - Kai-Lan and YeYe enlist the help of the Bloodhound Gang (Nan-Lynn Nelson, Seth Greenspan, Glenn Scarpelli, Marcelino Sanchez, Kelly Pease; from "3-2-1 Contact") to investigate a fake mortgage payment ultimatum inflicted on their house. #'Don't Make Me Eat My Words' - After unknowingly uttering something suggestive, Wong-Dic has to learn to be careful what he says. SEASON 21 #'All Plans on Deck' - YeYe needs a finishing touch for his and Kai-Lan's patio. #'Can't Cook For Toffee' - Lulu gets all sticky when trying to make butter toffee. #'Fret Not Thyself' - Rintoo and Wong-Dic learn how to do fretwork. #'Starting From Hatch' - Kai-Lan makes a serving hatch to help YeYe with his cooking.